That will never change
by Ookathing
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto has broken up with one another. Sasuke is driven to write a poem on how depressed he is.It's a poem fic ladies please read it and review.A NEW CHAPY!
1. Sasuke

**Ookami:** Hello all, this is gonna ba my frist poem Fan fiction ever so please give me a chance at this great moment in my fan fiction life.

Oh by the way **I don't own any Naruto characters**, because if I did, Yaoi would run that show up the wazoo! X D

**_If I Could_**

If I could I'd would tell you the dreams I have about you.

If I could I would let you know the sadness I have with out you.

If I could I would hold you tight to my heart and never let you out of site.

But I can't because you're not here with me, you're with some one else that you think can love you more than me.

Tell me why I let you go.

Tell me why I loved you so.

Tell me why I can't let you go, you are my past and nothing else.

If I could I'd tell you how much fun we had.

If I could I would love you more than they ever had.

If I could I would hold you in my arms and tell you all of my darkest fears.

But I can't seem to leave you alone.

I can seem to stop wishing you would call me on the phone.

I can't seem to stop bleeding inside and wishing that I would hurry up and die.

If I knew that you would fly away I would lock you up and put you in a cage so you could never get away.

Please tell me why I hurt in side, why I want to die, why **_I_** wish to cry.

I wish I knew a way to tell every thing I regret as I was with you as you would lie asleep in my arms

**_But love is love._**

**That will never change...**


	2. Naruto

Ookami: I relized that I can write a mean poem so this is going to Naruto's, Ja?

Naruto: Just for your info:

1. I'm not mushy

2. I'm not a DOBE!

3. She does not own Kishimoto's work cause if she did she would not be typing in English

**The way you feel for me**

That's is shame you're feeling right

That is pain that you wish would go away right now

That is a world that you have forced me in to right now

And I've notice that's the you feel for me

Does it hurt?

Does it make you cry?

Does the pain make tears want to flow through your eyes?

Does making me come back to you make you feel any better?

Love does this make you see the gift of hell?

Does it make you wish thatyou should have loved me well?

Love I can't stand to see you apart from me.

May be you was blind and can finally see.

May be there was some differences that got in our way.

That's the way every one behaves when they're in love.

Tell me Love does that it hurt to cry?

Does it hurt to know that some else is my pride?

Does it hurt that no love you the way I have?

Tell me what I did wrong so I can undo my wrongs.

**_I can't love you._**

The way you hurt me was too strong.

I need time Love .

**I need time.**


	3. Naruto's Questions

Oo-chan: Ladies! And If any males!> This is now the some of the non-poetry part of the story so I hope you like it because Naruto is a little different ! Enjoy!

By the way once again I **DO NOT OWN **Naruto!

Naruto: Yeah remeber ladies me and Sasuke would've already made out** more than once** on the show if she owned it!

Sasuke: Not to mention the stupidity of both of them would be through the roof if that was the case.

_ beat the crap out of Sasuke and Naruto for no good reason _

Oo-chan: The show must go on!

* * *

_**Why Sasuke Why?**_

Naruto stared at the no longer blank page in in book.

**_What was you thinking?_**

**_What was you thinking when you left me?_**

**_Did I hurt you?_**

**_Did you love me in the first place?_**

**_I loved with my soul. My heart was all your's and you threw it away to that dark place that no one likes..._**

**_Loneness._**

**_How Sasuke... How?_**

* * *

Naruto couldn't think without Sasuke, but he needed to move on. That's why he had a new lover in the first place right? 

_Sigh I've got to keep my mind off of him he's the pass and not my future...

* * *

_

"Naruto-kun?"Hinata said with love filled eyes," Huh? Oh, Hi koi. What's up?" He said with little enthusiasm," Oh, well I wanted to go to the Suna Mall with you since my family won't let me go alone and I thought it be good for us to go-"

Naruto stared at her with teary eyes,_ **That place...**_

" Naruto...Kun... is something wrong with the mall?"

He sucked in those horrible tears that hunted him every time he had memories of his lost and acheing heart," No the mall is fine Hinata" He pecked her on the cheek,"We'll go this afternoon okay?"

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes," Look..." He yelled at his cell," I'll go so you can shut you're damn mouth all right!" 

He heard an annoying cheep on the phone," This afternoon alright?"After hanging up thephone,Sasuke cleaned off the tears that was plaster on to his pale face." I have to get him back to me..."

* * *

Naruto stared at the burger he had brought him self at the MickyD's. He wasn't hungy yet he broughtthe food so Hinata wouldn't worry abou him. He hadn't eaten since that horrible day. Iruka begged him to eat something which was the only reason why he wasn't starving him self to the bone.Even during his training he couldn't contant the blaring sadness that forced himself to ask Kakashi to leaveearlier before the session was over. 

Which oddly enough Kakashi hadno idea on why he wanted to.He too soon worried about the dobe of his group.

"Naruto!"

He heard a female voice say," Huh?" He saw the blonde haired chick from his class year, Ino. " Hey, where's Suke-san?" Naruto glared at the girl," Who gives a shit where he is!"

" What? But Naruto-"

Naruto stood to turn and bump in to some thing warm.

" What the Fu-"

" Dobe?" he heard a soft and careful voice say.

Naruto quickly looked up to see his full source of living standing in front of him as he was on the floor." Sasuke... When-" He stared with shock as he saw the fear that creeped up on him.

_Sakura?_

That was the bitch that wanted Sasuke and him apart even when he **_was _**still in love with Sasuke.

" Sakura- get off of my arm." The raven haired Uchiha boy grounded out through their group's silence.

" But-"

" If you thought something, then you have a great imagination... **Off**."

Sasuke glared at her until she let go. " Naru-Koi-" Naruto glared and finally got off of the floor," Iie! I'm not yours any more **_SASUKE!_** SO JUST GO AWAY!" Sasuke showed no emotion at all to that comment as the blonde headed for the mall exit," I- deserved that..." Soon after saying that he followed the blonde boy. With confusion and a small fussion of rage.


	4. The Path you make can break

" Naru-K- Naruto!" he stopped himself from giving him his lover nick name.  
" What Sasuke?" Sasuke heard the squeak that erected in his voice What more can I do to stop your tears?  
What more can I do to stop you from killing your self in your pain?  
Do you realize how sorry I am?  
Do you realize sorry I am?  
What do I do to stop that bleeding?  
I was so blind to so much love that you had.  
What I did to you was show my rage of how stupid and how sad I am.  
I am mad with so much pain What have I done?  
Sasuke crawled in to a ball on his bed as he began to weep. He never knew one person, some one, a human could make him feel like shit.  
As the salty orbs rolled down his cheeks he shook his head violently with pure sadness , 'No…Why? What the hell was I thinking? What's wrong with me'  
" Naruto… I can't believe… I said those words…I-" Sasuke felt those horrible words smack him in the head, mind ,body and soul. Within that moment he cried.  
He cried in front of many that thought he'd never be able to crack. Who gives a damn. If he couldn't love what the hell else point was there in having self respect, or manhood for that reason. I hurt like hell to see that the blonde had no emotion though. He stared at him as if nothing was happening to him as if what Sasuke was doing was just so natural.  
Sasuke cried even more because of this. The only man that he would died for, the only man that felt every thing that he was feeling as they shared feelings. But what feeling was that?  
Loneliness This was something Sasuke and Naruto knew like a damn bible. This pain was too much, so hurtful. He wanted to forget this boy and the feeling of the dark and glaring sadness. But that was like giving people in hell ice water.  
" Naruto… I'm so – so sorry- I can't even begin to find any other words to ask forgiveness.." He almost barely whispered to the blonde fox.  
" Sasuke –I can't be sorry… not after what you did… not after what you said to me in this god damn mall. It can't leave me like you think it can"  
Sasuke then looked up again at the blonde and saw the eyes of a person that was torn on the brink of balling his eyes out. The blonde he knew was long gone. It was a person who had thought they found love but was lied to like he was nothing. Like he was nothing but a shitty thrill.  
"I'm can't even look at you Sasuke with a straight face I'm leaving…" he stared to walk in the crowd of the Suna Mall.  
" Sasuke … what's wrong?" He said hugging the raven haired Uchiha boy, Sasuke glared at the blonde," Naruto get your hands off of me, and why are you still here?" the fox flinched at the normal name that was let released from Sasuke, Naruto? What happened to Naru-koi?  
He stepped back and weakly smiled at Sasuke," I texted you but I got no reply and I called but you never answered all returned my calls… I've been wanting to talk to you"  
" Naruto…" Sasuke looked dead in his eyes," I'm getting tired of… this" " What do you mean by this"  
Sasuke glared," US. Do you get the picture now?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock " Why?" he whispered," Because we need to explore other relationships you know?" Naruto bit at his bottom lip" But Sasuke … you said so your self that you loved me… I still do believe that… I love you… so why know after all of this"  
Sasuke glared venomously at the starting to be annoying blonde, "Because Naruto I had enough of the Bullshit. You being jealous over shit. You wanting me to show up every where. Well guess what? I not superman! I need to let you go"  
Naruto felt like some one shot him in the damn head.  
What Sasuke said to him was like being tarred and feathered. Each piece at him. It nagged and nagged not to mention the tons of people that exacerbated their relationship drama. He couldn't believe the strength Sasuke had to look at him. Not even showing that he was feeling a little sadness from not being able to stay with him in their once relationship.  
That's what probably made the blonde male cry . He would've mopped around then went home to cry, but Sasuke did the trick," Sasuke – please think about what you're saying to me …" Sasuke frowned at this comment.  
" I say this to every one I break up with… leave teme"  
Naruto never felt so betrayed. He gave up his whole life to him. Did Sasuke know how many people teased him even more because of his sexual preference and with Sasuke no less. Did he know what it was like make sure that Iruka- sensei didn't find out about his homosexuality relationship?  
" WATCH OUT!" 


End file.
